


Grey Silk Sheets

by wonderingaimlessly



Series: Let The Games Begin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed stealing - that's a thing, Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Right?, Roommates, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, voyeur!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingaimlessly/pseuds/wonderingaimlessly
Summary: Draco unearths a new"secret".OrIf Potter wants to play games, Draco is only too happy to oblige. This, he is sure - is one instance where the purported Gryffindor willnotwin at.OrThe drabble I threw together only to angst over for two weeks after posting it on Discord for the monthly challenge.





	Grey Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So yeaaaah. 
> 
> Hello. First time posting anything on here and look, it's Drarry. I can _**feel**_ my other wips side-eyeing me right now. lol
> 
> This is what I wrote for the month of June's challenge for _Drarry Discord Writers Corner_. I can't say I'm all that happy with it but after much debate, decided to leave it unchanged from the original post. It was definitely a challenge for me. I tend to be wordy in my writings and with the word count being ONLY 299, ya girl was feeling all types of pressed. lbvs. I did however enjoy the experience it brought and will do my best to take part in the up and coming challenges.
> 
> I also would like to throw a quick shoutout to my amazing Beta [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter)!!! Without them, this would be a mess of tenses. Go and check them out!

The first time it happened Draco had been completely caught off guard. 

Rooming with a certain Gryffindor awarded Draco the ability to stay on his toes. Potter never did anything that was expected of him - at least nothing _Draco_ ever expected of him, so why would this be any different?

Case in point, speaking on behalf of him and his mother at their trials. Another instance that came to mind was in the form of not throwing a right fit over who his new roommate was going to be for their remaining year at Hogwarts. Which leads back to Draco's current dilemma. 

_"Uhn!"_

And that would be the ungodly sound of Harry fucking Potter _wanking on Draco's bed_. 

Dear _Merlin_ , was he a sight to see! 

The door stood ajar. At the angle Potter was splayed across Draco's grey silk sheets, he had the perfect view of flushed sepia coloured skin. Taunt, muscle slick with perspiration, Potter took his pleasure from the silicone phallus in a shade that resembled Draco's _own_ sizable 9 inch prick. 

_"Unn. Ahhh-!"_

A powerful strike against Potter's prostate had Draco choking on the need to _breathe_. All blood stopped pumping his heart in order to fill his now throbbing cock.

_"Draco, pl-please. I need you to -"_

Draco pulled from his lessons as a child and dragged every last inch of patience from his reservoir. He relaxed his curled fists and forced himself to take a deep breath. A step back.

Then another. And another, as he quietly made it back to their shared sitting room. 

_Today has been a day full of new discoveries._ Draco smirked as he adjusted himself in the now tightly fitted trousers.

He sat casually in his favourite leather chair, a book in hand and began to plot his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. Yeah. _**That**_ happened. I know, the ending... But this will continue. I'm brewing up a few ideas for the series. Nothing of substance probably. Just some good ole pwp ~~who doesn't like that, am I right?~~
> 
> If any of you were wondering, the prompt for this month was _discovery_. lol. Yeaaaah. It isn't the most imaginative thing I could have come up with but ehhh.
> 
> Any-yaoi, I do so hope you guys enjoyed this itty bitty thing.  
> Thanks for stopping by and remember to #ShareTheDrarryLove  
> xooox ~ CiCe


End file.
